Mogura Baketora
(Ps: if anyone is intrigued on making this look better is free to do it. Not welcoming trolls to edit it. In any case i´d be much rather pm´ed when so. Thanks to those who read this if someone ever does ._. *The and one and only*) Name: Mogura Baketora (Mogura stands out for "mole" choosen by his sensibility to light and other characteristics that makes him comfort in shadows. Bake comes from the word "ghost" or "spirit" related to his dedication into becoming a stealthy ninja and the silence and sometimes spooky stalking. Tora is "tiger" choosing to be a mercyless predator but kin to the people who belongs in his community. Of course this is only but a brief description on his name, theres been alot of others thoughts included that had not been mentioned) Age: 15 Gender: Male Village: Hikagakure Kirigakure Rank: Genin Squad: 7 Height: 5'8'' '' Weight: 112 lbs Eye Color: A fainted silver Hair Color: Dark Blueish Element(s): ' Lightning Release' Weapon of choice: Wire string type weapon (shinobi wire currently): He is characterised by being rather stealthy with this tool requiring of creating a situation were his enemy would be caught into his wire. Thus he often combines them and sets them as a trap. However with friction and tension the wire becomes a practical medium range combat weapon. Tension can also be implemented when choosing for a close distance style of fighting. However what this weapon has in versatility lacks in durability. Personality: Quiet mostly, a boy of few words, he hasn’t been the most popular to prove signs of showing his true colors, keeping the important to himself and showing a layer of silence from the outside. He can be found often lingering between shy or mysterious, but decisive in time of combat, he has no kindness to his foes. He can’t be pointed as aggressive nor boasted, he is one to rather take time on speculating what his replies would lead too. Deep in the bottom, he is a honest person and can be companionate, but lightly intolerant to very energetic people who tend to be his opposite in mood. If he found himself in an awkward moment or teased he’d rather run or hide, he doesn’t like to be bullied at all. He dislikes not fullfilling his chores or task, but it doesn’t make his life of it, he appreciates comradeship and value good friends like if they were his own treasure, this which lacks in his life. Determination rules his life, he has the belief that with enough effort anything can be pretty much done or obtained. To add, Mogura has no kin to anger or vengeance, he lacks of hate for people, doesn’t mean he can’t dislike them, but he isn’t capable on forming grudges with others, often narrowing himself to be in fault for a quarrel or struggle, even a loss. Mokura is kin of the night or shadows. Special Characteristics: Mogura has a tremendous tolerance, allowing him to remain calm when others won’t. Another peculiar thing of him are his monochrome eyes, sensible to the stimulation of light thus they´ll open more during night time. Description: You may notice he has painted his body partially, and hard to see is also underneath his eyes, it’s not a tattoo, but it last long unlike normal painting. A particular part of his costume is the black scarf he tends to wear everyday, regardless of the weather, which has sentimental value to him, an item which he deposit’s trust and his emotional security tending to cover his mouth with it when feeling out of place. A sleeveless net shirt, a belt around the top of his black baggy pants. A pair of generic black ninja shoes and the weapon sheaths for his shuriken and kunai are strapped to the back of his belt. Now, for his weapon of choice, the coiled wire is inside another regular weapon sheath, this instead is located in his left and right shoulders.